


Blue-Eyed Beauty

by TheTinyFoxtail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Blue Eyes, Changed Feelings, Drabble, Eyes, F/M, Friendship, Memories, Miraxus, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/TheTinyFoxtail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been one thing that Laxus particularly liked about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Eyed Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Miraxus thing. This pairing seems to be oddly unpopular even though I absolutely love it.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D

There were lot of things he liked about her, he guessed. Although, there were lots of things he disliked too.

When they were kids, and she was so much more different than she was now, he had a lot more dislikes than likes. She was so loud, boisterous, always looking for a fight. She was rough, uncaring in a lot of respects, and in general… a lot more hostile than any woman he'd known before.

Laxus would never admit to a single soul that when Mira was younger, he was actually a bit intimidated by her. However, he was. With her unpredictable movements and unrivaled power, even though he was older than she, he found her quite scary.

When the tragedy of Lisanna's death struck, he –as well as everyone else in the guild- saw the immediate change in her. She was no longer loud. She no longer picked fights with Erza and boasted of her own strength. She no longer wrestled with kids and put her enemies in their place. She was docile, quiet, and kind.

Laxus would've been lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the change. Although, he felt guilty for thinking that way.

Watching her sweet and caring smile from across the room was one of his daily favorites now. The way she sashayed across the guild, smooth and graceful, made his heart thump a little faster.

It was hard to believe that she was the same little girl he'd grown up with. The same little girl that'd somehow managed to strike fear into his heart at only the young age of ten.

So yeah, he supposed he liked more things about her now than back then.

However, there was one thing that he'd liked about her back then that he was still able to gaze upon now: her eyes.

Even when she was a rowdy kid with a grin that made grown men cower, her eyes told a different story. They were blue, unlike any blue he'd ever seen. Endless and swirling and so bright he swore he could see the entire world stretched out in front of him whenever he looked in them.

And now, those eyes continued to glint and gleam and show off that stunning beauty that only Mirajane Strauss could hold.

She was unlike anything else he'd ever seen in that respect. He hadn't particularly liked her as a kid, but he _had_ loved those eyes. And now that she was older, more refined, and a little different, he could admit that yes, perhaps her eyes weren't the only thing he liked about her anymore.

Although, they would always stand out, reminding him of all she'd been through. And also sending a small shiver down his spine, the hairs on his arms standing on end as yet again he was struck by her beauty, and the memory of exactly how much they'd been through together.

Because those eyes told a thousand stories of the years in the past, and he was sure in years to come they'd tell a thousand more.


End file.
